Wedding Bell Blues
Wedding Bell Blues is the 13th episode of Season 5 on Gilmore Girls. Synopsis THE 100TH EPISODE/RICHARD AND EMILY RENEW THEIR VOWS – The night before Richard and Emily renew their vows, Lorelai and Rory feel obligated to throw Emily a bachelorette party. At the ceremony the following day, Rory tells Logan (Matt Czuchry) she wants a relationship with him even though he is not ready to commit. Later, when Lorelai, Luke and Christopher (David Sutcliffe) discover Rory and Logan together, half-dressed, the shocking scene leads to an angry confrontation between Luke and Christopher. A furious Lorelai figures out that Emily invited Christopher in an attempt to break up her relationship with Luke. Starring :Lauren Graham as [[Lorelai Gilmore|'Lorelai Gilmore']] :Alexis Bledel as [[Rory Gilmore|'Rory Gilmore']] :Melissa McCarthy as [[Sookie St. James|'Sookie St. James']] :Scott Patterson as [[Luke Danes|'Luke Danes']] :Keiko Agena as [[Lane Kim|'Lane Kim']] :and Kelly Bishop as [[Emily Gilmore|'Emily Gilmore']] :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as [[Richard Gilmore|'Richard Gilmore']] Recurring cast :Sally Struthers as [[Babette Dell|'Babette Dell']] :Liz Torres as [[Miss Patty|'Miss Patty']] :Rose Abdoo as [[Gypsy|'Gypsy']] Guest starring :Susane Lee as Kyon :Marion Ross as Marilyn Gilmore :Matt Czuchry as [[Logan Huntzberger|'Logan Huntzberger']] :David Sutcliffe as [[Christopher Hayden|'Christopher Hayden']] Quotes Trivia *Lorelai says out loud (possibly for the first time) to her mother, that she can see herself be married one day. *Aunt Totsie is introduced. Photos 513sookie.jpeg Wedding Bell Blues.JPG 513sooklor.jpeg 513emilypattybabette.jpeg 513party.jpeg 513laughs.jpeg Weddingbbgroup.jpeg Wbbtrio.jpeg Marilyn.jpeg 513rl.jpeg 513luke.jpeg 513.jpeg 513loremily.jpeg Wbbstilllukelorelai.jpeg 513loreluke.jpeg Images.jpeg 513.png 513dg.jpeg Wbbemily.jpeg 513speech.jpeg Wbbdance.jpeg Wbbemrichdance.jpeg 513dance.jpeg 513couple.jpeg Bell Blues.jpg Gilmorisms POP CULTURE :Lorelai – They're yellow and cute. I'll look like the Morton's Salt girl. :Lorelai – Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Rory's spending the night. We're having a Cop Rock marathon. :Rory – OK, The Best of Super Furry Animals complete. :Rory – Hey, do you want the Arcade Fire? :Rory – Then stick with your strengths. Brian Eno coming up next. :Show her Nick Nolte's mug shot. the phone. Hello? :Lorelai – Hey, stop being such a Nancy-boy about the pants. Think Hemingway ever gave a crap what his pants looked like? :Richard – You know that Marilyn was a very intimate friend of Cecil Beaton. He named an end table after her. :Richard – Focus please :Lorelai – I am a camera :Lorelai – Great. Come back as Thora Birch. :Emily – Stop that. Maybe I should take a Seconal :Lorelai – Excellent idea, Judy. :Lorelai – Mom, it's a pretend wedding. J.Lo has them all the time! :Lorelai – Say, aren't you the culture Queer Eye guy? :We’re doing the one from Pulp Fiction. Do you want to be Uma, or should I? :Richard – I went over all the greats – Bennett, Sinatra, Chuck Berry – and a story popped into my head. :Richard – Not exactly Cole Porter. Emily would tease me, saying, ‘If only your name was Bill, then this could be our song’. :Logan – I do. It’s very Bugsy Malone. :I hope you at least bought her a Moon Pie. :Little knit bags full of those Jordan almonds. :Rory – Hey, girls just wanna have fun. Stringless fun. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Special occasions